The present invention generally relates to candle holders and lamps. More particularly, the present invention relates to a candle holder/lamp which has interchangeable decorative panels to meet the desires of the user.
Incandescent lamps are well-known. Typically, a lamp will have a semi-transparent shade placed thereover such that light can pass therethrough in a muted manner. Lamp shades come in a variety of sizes and colors and decorative designs to meet the needs and desires of the owner of the lamp. However, in order to change the aesthetic appearance of the lamp, an entire lamp shade must be replaced. Moreover, such lamp shades typically do not have cut-outs or other such decorative designs therein which are illuminated by the lamp, or which cast illuminated designs on objects, such as walls, surrounding the lamp.
Candle holders are also well-known. There do exist some candle holders which have housings with cut-out designs formed therein. While these cut-out designs serve to please the user by having such illuminated designs surrounding the candle resulting in illuminated designs cast onto walls and other objects surrounding the candle holder, such candle holders are very limited in their use. This is due to the fact that the images are not capable of being altered to meet the whims of the owner of the candle holder.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a candle holder or lamp shade which has removable and interchangeable decorative panels. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.